1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid such as ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is conventionally known a liquid ejection apparatus including a head whose ejection face has a plurality of ejection openings formed therein, wherein humid air is supplied to the ejection openings in order to suppress increase in viscosity of liquid in the ejection openings.
As the liquid ejection apparatus, there is known an ink-jet recording apparatus including a head elongated in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction in which a recording medium (e.g., a sheet) is conveyed by the conveyor mechanism, and the head ejects ink from ejection openings, namely nozzles, onto the recording medium conveyed by the conveyor mechanism. This ink-jet recording apparatus supplies humid air into a space between the head and the sheet from an upstream side thereof toward a downstream side thereof in the conveying direction.